


The Beat of His Heart

by littleberd



Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ulquiorra Cifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover... Sort of, Omega Ichigo Kurosaki, Soulmates, gawds I've created a monster, hope you guys like this mess, you picking up what I'm putting down?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: when a human uses the death note their soul can neither enter heaven nor hell.so read the rulesand so it must bebut what if the majority of souls went to neither anyway? What if the shinigami of Kira's world were not true shinigami, instead they were wayward zanpakto that possessed no masters? What if there were souls that were consumed even though they were pure, and souls that were saved even though they were an evil that passed judgement on many... And what if these two warring souls met again? Would one finally destroy the other? Or could they finally acknowledge their bond?(aka a reincarnation/ cross over au with a/b/o dynamics tossed in because I'm writing this and what I say goes)





	The Beat of His Heart

After L fell to the floor dead, his greatest adversary looming over his corpse with a sick maniacal grin of triumph, L's soul rose and stared at the scene. Being dead was extremely boring, but Light was a metaphorical light in his dark limbo world. Quillish had floated to L a few moments later, shaken his head sadly and hugged him.

"I'm sorry you have died L. But the world's fate is now in the hands of your successors, come we must leave this place." Quillish whispered softly, aged hands guiding him away from his only friend.

"I'm sorry Quillish, but I must stay here to the very end. Our game of chess may be over, but there is still Near and Mello... and even Matt's game of Chinese checkers to witness." L replied sadly, shaking off the old man's hand. "Go Quillish, You have taken care of this child for long enough. It's time... it's time for you to take care of yourself."

Quillish's eyes watered for a moment, "Then this is goodbye L. Lawliet, I hope that karma rings true. May we meet again someday... my son." He briefly waved him goodbye before his body faded, particles condensing into a little black ball. Wings sprouted, ebony and bold and elegant, a species of butterfly never before seen by the eyes of the living.

"hmm interesting." L murmurs, the butterfly flutters towards him, landing gently on his finger before flying upwards, disappearing into the ceiling.

"Goodbye... father." L blinks back tears in frustration. _I truly am a child to be sulking at my own death._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Whilst Light gloated over L's unmarked grave, L admitted his own defeat humbly. His dark eyes watching the young monster's shoulder's shake from laughter.

"I was outsmarted by you Light, you were a worthy opponent. Although my initial suspicions proved true in the end you skillfully threw me off your scent quite a few times. In the end you _beat_ me. I'm sorry to say but you may have won the _battle_ against me but you have not come a third of the way of winning the **war** against this corrupt world. My successors have always had the ability to surpass me, and I can already see your Achilles heel, your arrogance, your pride, your god complex... to underestimate them will be your undoing old friend. But I shall watch til the end, as your watched over me til my own. I'll be waiting... Light..."

L grins sadly, thumb rubbing against his lips as he watches the events unfold.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

An interesting observation L discovers a few months later is that the shinigami can not see him, but they _can_ feel him. As amusing as ruffling Ryuk's feathers, metaphorically and as physically as a soul could influence the corporeal state of a shinigami... L became bored rather quickly. Boredom and numbness began to creep into his limbs, the severed chain over his heart began to weigh heavy on the skin there. His pallor had grown paler and his hair had grown longer, falling limp on his head rather than defying gravity in it's usual stubbornness.

The only thing that continued to drive L to haunt the earth still was the outcome of Kira's reign... Hoping Light would not hold a grudge against him in the afterlife, but knowing full well that was likely a pipe dream, all things considered.

When he looked upon Mello's chocolate bar he felt no desire to steal it away. No aroma persuaded his sense of smell, nor tempted him to consume.

*^*^*^^**^^***^^*^*^*^*^^*

He realized just how emotionless he had become when he felt nothing upon Soichirou Yagami's death. That Light was a true sociopath gained no reaction from him, L's face had grown rigid in it's demure and jaded blandness. His eyebrows, which he had chosen to shave when he was among the living, simply because facial hair annoyed him, grew dark and thick, that which use to irk him to no end now held no irritation at all... he simply felt nothing...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When L could no longer remember the names attached to faces he knew that something was wrong... that little by little, day by day... L. Lawliet, the man who once held the titles of the three best detectives in the world of the living, was being eaten by the void growing inside himself... but he did not feel sorrow, or anger... frustration eluded him, soon the only face L could recognize was the one that wore a handsome mask over that of a truly despicable human. Tears streamed from his eyes when some names left human lips but he did not know why his body produced such meaningless liquid. Those names held no meaning to him.

Soon L. could no longer talk, his voice taken by the silent limbo, his lips sewn shut by the white bone-like material growing from his chin upwards. Soon, it over-took his lips and was mid-way up the bridge of his nose. The chain was barely held to him by a small stretch of skin on his chest.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When his ivory fingers brushed against Ryuk's feathers for the last time... they quivered with cold, L could no longer feel their stiff unkempt softness. The boy, the man, the murderer that he watched was the only thing that took up his time. He could not remember his own name, nor the name of his own killer that he watched. Only one memory remained. That he must watch _him_.

Church bells chimed in the rain, the chain dropped and the void consumed him whole.

And once Light Yagami's heart ceased to beat, L. Lawliet was no more.


End file.
